Not Being NOT
by ktgg
Summary: Follow 11 kids as they attend the DWMA, make friends, and try to find a partner and learn to fight! They're NOT students with one goal: grow strong and advance to EAT. You never know what's going to happen in the DWMA! These kids are in for a surprise, soul collecting and witch hunting awaits you at the DWMA! OCs for side characters welcome. I don't own Soul Eater or Soul Eater NOT
1. Chapter 1

Jamie's PoV  
My name is Jamie Waters. I'm fourteen years old and today is my first day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, Nevada. I am a meister and a soul reader. It is currently 6:42 a.m. and I have eighteen minutes to make it up these stairs and get to class as an NOT student. As a member of the Normally Overcome Target portion of the student body, I hope to learn all I can!

* * *

Owen's PoV  
I've done my research on the DWMA and it seems like a pretty badass school. As a weapon, I really had no choice but to come here, but it still. Oh yah, I forgot to introduce myself. You're listening to the one and only Owen Banks, war hammer. It's gonna be my first year at this school although I was accepted to go last year. Ah well. Anyways, I'm kind of glad I'm just a NOT student. I'm honestly not much of an fighter, and I still can't will the fingers on my left hand to transform. I guess that's why I'm here. Whelp. On I go.

* * *

Storm's PoV  
Alright! DWMA year two, here I come! You know I'm ready even if I still don't have a partner... Yah... I guess I'm not ready. I just wish a good sniping weapon would come to the academy without a partner. A gun or a crossbow or something. I am a skilled sniper after all. Storm "Can't Find a Partner" Robins, everybody, now awaiting applause. No? Whatever. This year, I know I'll find my partner. You watch me.

* * *

Cory's PoV  
Yo, I'm Cory, a dark magic katana who can only half-transform. I guess I'm kind of pathetic. Oh, and ugly. I need to work on that. Well anyway, I don't exactly know how to control the dark magic in me so I'm kinda unstable... Just kind of...

* * *

April's PoV  
Hi! I'm April Cabral. Although I may not seem it, I'm a fearless assassin! Also I looove little kids. I volunteer as Mifune's helper in his elementary school class at the DWMA! Although this is the first year that I'll actually be attending, I' already, like, a pro at this place. I'm, like, totally gonna rock this thing.

* * *

Aaron's PoV  
H-hi I'm Aaron. I'm really nervous right now because today is my first day at the DWMA. I-I really don't think I'm going to be very successful here. I was b-bullied a lot at my last school for being a weapon that c-can't transform. I only have o-once before. I'm a bow. W-with soul arrows. I can't do m-much with it though... Aaron Trebet, that's m-me.

* * *

Paul's PoV  
Hi, I'm Paul Metaro. I'm a new student at the DWMA, along with my partner, and friend, Katie Divici. I'm a light-magic katana and I've been training a lot and I can already fully transform! I'm really happy that my meister is with me from the start of this new adventure!

* * *

Carter's PoV  
Hey. The name's Carter. I'm a brawler. I'm starting off at the DWMA, and I'm hoping to find some good heavy-hitting weapon for a partner. I know I'm young but I'm ready for this. I've been ready since I was ten. I've been training with my uncle Joe for fighting and engineering for five years. I'm so ready.

* * *

Yuki's PoV  
Hello, my name is Yuki Chou and I am a first year student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am a weapon, a sniper rifle to be exact. I am fully able to transform because of years of training at my father's dojo. My mother is a crossbow and my father is her meister. They together collected 99 kishin souls before retirement. Before my birth. I always have been looked upon as a disappointment for interrupting their quest to create a Death Scythe. I have been mentored my whole life to make up for that. I hope the DWMA will actually feel like a home, a place I don't know.

* * *

Katie's PoV  
Hey, you're here with the one and only Katie Divici! I may not seem it to your nude eyeballs, but I'm a master ninja! Haha! Me and my partner Paul have been training together for four years, and we are ready to take on the academy! I can't wait to meet Lord Death. I hear he has a really cool son too. Oh, I'm just so excited.

* * *

Briana's PoV  
Briana Jason, dagger. That's me. Soon to be DWMA student, no partner, and I can only fully transform when I'm high. Yah, it's a bit of a problem, but nothing too bad. Weed is good for the soul, ya know? Haha...

* * *

**So here's a story for you. My characters. Based off of Soul Eater NOT. Enjoy. Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Owen's PoV  
I reached the top of the stairs panting. If I have to walk up these everyday it might become a problem. I'm not exactly in the best shape in the world, and i don't have much stamina. Shortly-put, I'm not an athlete. And to be able to climb these everyday would take the body of a superstar.  
Huh? I looked next to me in time to see a blonde girl in pigtails run by. She tossed me a can of juice before saying, "nice job! Made it up with twenty minutes to spare!" and running off again towards the school building.  
"Thanks," I said as she ran off.  
Another girl, this one with purple-tipped brunette hair, walked up next to me sipping from a can of juice identical to the one I was holding.

* * *

Katie's PoV  
I reached the top of the stairs a bit winded and took a sip of the juice that sen-pei had given me. "She seems like a really nice sen-pei," I said to the other lucky recipient of a can of juice.  
"Huh? Oh, yah, she does," he responded, turning bright red at his awkward response.  
I adjusted my favorite MLP snapback and smirked. "I'm Katie," I said, sticking out my hand to the red-faced boy.  
"I'm Owen, um, Banks," he said awkwardly shaking my hand. He then pulled himself together and continued, "I'm a war hammer. You?"  
"A meister. I train in ninjitsu."  
"Really? Wow, cool. Do you have a partner?" he asked.  
As if on queue, my partner arrived at the top of the stairs, completely out of breath. "Remind me again why you couldn't just carry me in weapon form?" he asked.  
"'Cos you need to stay in shape Pauw," I giggled, using my nickname for him.  
"But if we ever go into combat you'll be the one moving, not me" he whined.  
"Well a healthy body holds a healthy soul," I replied. He sighed in defeat and I smiled triumphantly. I like to win.

* * *

Paul's PoV  
I sighed as my meister had once again won one of our quibbles.  
"Um, so who's your friend?" I asked.  
"Oh! Tis is Owen!" she replied happily.  
"Hey Owen, I'm Paul. Nice to meet you," I said to the boy, bowing my head in his direction.  
"Hi, I'm a war hammer," he told me.  
"I'm a light-magic katana," I told him. "See?" I then transformed into my weapon form, a gold katana with glowing white designs decorating the blade, and landed in my meister's hand, as I had done many times before.  
Owen smiled and nodded. "Very cool," he said. After I transformed back he proceeded to turn towards Katie, extend his left arm, and ask, "may I?" Katie nodded and Owen manifested into his weapon form, a silver, spiked war hammer, with a clenched fist sticking out of the handle's end. It Katie a second to get a firm hold on him but once she did she took an uppercutting swing with the hammer.  
"Feels comfortable," she said, weighing the weapon in her hands.

* * *

Jamie's PoV  
Okay, 8:46, good time. Wait, who's that? I turned to see a girl holding a large hammer taking a swing at a boy standing next to her.  
"Hey!" I shouted as the boy casually stepped backwards. "Stop! You're going to get in trouble!"  
And then I tripped.

* * *

Briana's PoV  
For Death's sake these stairs are awful! I groaned loudly when I realized, that after five minuted of walking, I was only half way up. I was pretty peeved until I looked up to see someone trip over their own feet and fall flat on their face. I know I shouldn't have, but I busted out into a fit of laughter. Laughter that must've been incredibly loud, because it caused three other kids who were up there to give me some pretty strange looks. I flashed them my usually snakebite baring smile and continued up the stairs. It wasn't long before a surprise announcement was made.

* * *

Storm's PoV  
Walking to school alone. Again. I can't believe I still don't have a partner. Ugh. I stopped my walk up the DWMA's famous Stairs of Death at the sound of somebody busting their gut. I looked up expecting to se the notorious Black*Star, but instead seeing a blonde girl doubled over in laughter at who knows what. Then came the much expected voice: "I am the great Black*Star! I'm the man who's going to surpass God! Huahaha—woah!" I watched as he fell from the middle spike in the structure, tumbling to the ground, and I could almost see the blinking arrow pointing at him on his decent. I managed a small smile. Good morning DWMA.

* * *

**Okay chapter two and less PoVs yay**

**k bye**


End file.
